Forgotten Soul (Part II)
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: Welcome to part II of "Forgotten Soul". Lili and Thorin have to face more than one danger on their way to reclaim Erebor. Will Lili survive and will Thorin be able to fight against the gold sickness? Two souls are one now. Follow the story of Liliana Silver-Turambar, her sidekick Billy the squirrel and the company of Thorin Oakenshield. (Follows DOS & BOFA)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back my lovely readers! This is part 2 of "Forgotten Soul". We'll continue with Desolation of Smaug. **

**I hope you are still interested what will happen with Thorin, Lili, Sheera and the rest! Be prepared for lots of thrill, drama and action. **

**Have fun! **

* * *

><p>Several hours had past since Sheera had informed them about Lili's severe condition. Sigrid had offered them her bed to give Lili some comfortable place to rest. She prepared warm tea and placed the tray on the bedside table.<p>

"I know it's not much, but maybe tea helps?" she said and cast a hopeful glance at the half elf girl sitting beside the bed together with Thorin. Sheera looked up at the young girl and smiled lightly.

"Thank you. It's good to see that you want to help."

Sigrid nodded and left them alone again. Once the door was closed, Thorin looked at the elf. "How long? How long will it take until-"

"I cannot say, Thorin. Maybe hours? Maybe days? Even weeks. But one thing's for certain—if she doesn't get proper help from someone with more healing skills than mine—she will not get better."

He looked down at Lili's pale face and stroked gently over her forehead. Her eyes were closed and it seemed she was in some sort of coma. "Do you think she feels that I am with her?" he whispered, his voice on the edge of breaking.

"I'm certain she does. Shall I leave you alone for a while?" she asked and watched him carefully. He didn't reply, but she knew he would prefer to be alone with his love and so she quietly got up and left the room silently. She sighed and went to the kitchen where she found the rest of the company sitting around the wooden table in the middle of the room. They all had cups of steaming hot tea in front of them. Bofur shifted a bit to give her space to sit. She smiled lightly at him and lowered down between Dori and him. He poured her a cup and handed it to her. Sheera took it and brushed the tips of her fingers against his for a second as a sign of thankfulness and to show him that she really needed his comfort.

"I might not be a healer, but isn't it possible that there's a connection between Lili's sudden sickness and the fact that her father is still alive?" Gloin suddenly said and looked among each of them. "I mean—they are both alive for a very _very_ long time. At least, their souls. That is if I got that right. They both have souls that are many thousand years old. They aren't even supposed to be still alive. Don't get me wrong, but maybe Lili has to die—so does her father—to be reborn or something."

"That is nonsense. The only one who has to die here is her father for what he had done to her mother," Dwalin grumbled.

"And yet, if he hadn't forced himself on her mother, Lili wouldn't even exist. There _has_ to be more behind all that," Gloin insisted and emptied his cup of tea without giving a thought of the scalding hotness of the liquid. He hissed and covered his mouth which cause some of them to chuckle lightly. None of them knew what to say to his assumptions and so they fell silent again for a little while. That was when Kili suddenly hissed in pain again.

"Kili—"his brother watched him concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Kili replied but his face was still a grimace of pain just like earlier that day. Sheera got up and surrounded the table.

"Let me see the wound," she said and took a knife to cut the fabric of his trouser, but Kili shifted a bit.

"No, it's really fine. I don't need anything. It'll be better soon."

"Kili, she could help you ease the pain," Fili insisted and looked up at her. She nodded lightly and added,

"You don't have to play the brave and bite down your pain just because of Lili."

The young prince looked up at her. She saw that she had hit the right nerve. She knelt down in front of him and placed her hand comfortingly on his knee. "You want to go and see the mountain with your own eyes, don't you?"

He nodded silently with a light twinkle in his eyes. "I don't want to concern Thorin more than he already is," he admitted and bit on his lip to ease the pain in his leg. Fili sighed heavily and placed his hand on the back of his young brother's head. "Stop this nonsense now, Kee. Let her help you. Imagine what would happen if we reach the mountain and you cannot enjoy all its glory because the pain in your leg numbs your senses. Please, do it for me—do it for mother."

That seemed to stir the young one's feelings. He groaned in pain again and signaled Sheera to help him. "P-please—it's really hurting a lot."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst of the events in the kitchen, Thorin was still sitting next to the bed, holding Lili's hand. Billy lay curled up on the girl's stomach, heaving up and down with every shallow breath of her.<p>

The dwarf king closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. He pressed his lips against her fingers and started praying silently. The fear and sorrow in his heart ached massively upon the thought of not only losing the love of his life but also their child which was already growing inside her. For how long? He sighed heavily and looked up when suddenly he felt her fingers twitch lightly.

"Thorin—" her voice was quiet and soft. He smiled relieved and reached for her face, gently caressed her cheek.

"I'm here, my love. I'm with you-"

Slowly she turned her head and smiled lightly. "You—you shouldn't be here—" she breathed and squeezed his hand a little. He frowned and watched her confused, uncertain if she realized what she was saying or if this was some fever-talk. He shook his head and kissed her fingers once more.

"Where else should I be? Where else but with you and our baby?" he asked carefully.

"Erebor—"

He sighed heavily and cast a glance towards the window from where he could see the dwarven windlance. Yes, he should be on his way to Erebor. Durin's Day was drawing nearer and nearer. He _had_ to reach the mountain before that day would pass. It was the only way to enter that mountain unseen by the dragon. That is, if the dragon was still inside the mountain or alive at all. He looked back at her and shook his head.

"I cannot just leave you alone here," he protested. "How can I reclaim my kingdom without you by my side?"

She chuckled weakly and coughed a bit before she looked up at him again with her emerald eyes that were not as bright as before. He saw that she was ill. Her eyes were clouded a little—just like his grandfather's had been the more he slipped into the gold sickness. He watched her expectantly.

"Before—before I came along your company—you would've reclaimed it no matter of my existence. And—and you can still do it now. Thorin—don't let me be the reason if this mission fails."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Quickly he bent over and kissed it away softly. "I would never blame you-"

"Go—Thorin, you have to go. Do it for me. For our child. For Kili and Fili and the company. You came so far—this quest cannot be over, yet. Not because of me. Take the helm—"

"Lili—the helm is gone, remember? Thranduil still has it. As well as your bow and your sword. And my sword. We have only the weapons the master of this town gave us."

She closed her eyes for a moment and Thorin already feared this conversation had weakened her body too much, but finally she opened them again and found the last bit of determination.

"Thorin Oakenshield—I want that you leave me in Laketown. Take the company and get that mountain back. So our child can have a proper home," she smiled. Thorin still hadn't found the guts to tell her that she might not even survive to see Erebor come back to life. Nor would their child. For a moment he thought about to tell her—but he quickly pushed that thought aside. Taking all hope from her would only make things worse. And so he leaned in closer and kissed her tenderly once more.

"I promise you. I promise that I will come back and get you and Billy and our little prince. Will you promise me to wait?"

She reached up for his face and gently stroked his soft beard. She smiled lovingly at him before she replied,

"I've waited thousands of years for you, Thorin Oakenshield. And I would wait another thousand for you to return."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the start of part 2!<strong>

**Next chapter we'll leave Laketown (well—most of us). Stay tuned! **

**And like always I'd love to hear what you think! So don't hesitate to leave a review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am deeply sorry for taking so long to update this story! But the Holiday Season just didn't give me much time to care about all of my stories and I still had to figure some things out for this one. This chapter will really just be a filler before hell is going to break loose in the next one which will be quite a long and intense chapter, especially for Lili, Kili, Fili, Oin, Bofur, Sheera...and our lovely elves ;) **

**And with that being said, have fun! And like always I'd really love to hear what you think! So don't hesitate and leave a review.**

* * *

><p>The morning over Laketown began as if Mahal himself had decided to lighten everyone's mood at least a bit. The sun was climbing up higher and higher and even though the sky was still a bit greyish and overcast with some patches of clouds, the warm rays hit the faces of the citizens outside at the docks where a ship was being prepared for their departure. Most of the dwarves were already outside loading weapons and supplies.<p>

Each of them had found time to say goodbye to Lili very early in the morning before they had given Thorin and her the last moments of privacy. Even though the girl had insisted that he should hurry and leave before she would change her mind and would never let him go, Thorin wouldn't hear anything of it. He had been sitting on the edge of her bed and whispered sweet nothings into her ear and showered her with warm, soft, loving kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and finally had captured her lips in a long, meaningful kiss. A kiss so full of emotions that Lili could feel each word of its meaning. And she knew, one day, they would meet again. She would wait for him in the Undying Lands, her home, for his soul to return to her and they would be happy again.

Now that she was lying alone in Sigrid's bed again, hearing the sound of the trumpets outside waving through the air, she couldn't stop the tears any longer. Her hand dropped down to Billy who was curled up on her stomach. The little squirrel nuzzled her fingers and shifted closer to her chest. As he curled up on her chest, right above her heart, she stopped crying and looked down at him with a weak smile.

„You will always be with me, right?" she whispered and nearly choked on her words. Her bottom lip quivered ever so lightly the longer the trumpets outside played their cheerful sound. „And Thorin will be safe. They all will be safe, I know it. I know it..." she sighed and closed her eyes again.

Outside, the atmosphere became even more busy as the moment of departure came closer and closer.

„You do know we're one short. Where is Bofur?" Bilbo suddenly appeared behind Thorin. The helm on the hobbit's head was a bit too big and made him appear a bit ridiculous, at least Thorin thought so, but he didn't comment on that. Instead he grumbled,

„If he's not here, we leave him behind."

Balin nodded agreeing. „We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays."

The trio walked along the pier towards the ship, pushing their way through the crowd of people watching curiously. Most of the dwarves already boarded. Thorin handed the last supplies to Dwalin when suddenly he stopped Kili who had just been about to enter the boat as well.

„Not you. We must travel with speed. You are still too weak and slow us down."

Kili smiled lightly assuming his uncle was joking. „What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

„No."

Fili, who was already in the boat, turned and frowned, not liking the way this conversation was going one last bit. Kili stepped closer to his uncle and exclaimed,

„I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin."

A heavy sigh escaped the dwarf king's lips as he placed his hand on Kili's shoulder and smiled lightly. „Kili, stay here. Stay with Lili. Rest. Join us when you're healed."

The shock on the young dwarf's face was heartbreaking to anyone around. Anyone but Thorin. Kili couldn't understand why his uncle did that to him. He felt betrayed and hurt even more than any wound could ever hurt him. He shook his head in utter disbelief and stepped back. He knew he was not fully healed yet, but he knew once they would've reached the mountain, he would be able to gather his old strength again. He felt as if Thorin was out of his mind. What had happened to him? Was that just the grief about Lili's severe condition, her life and that of their child on the edge of dying?

„Why would you do this?" he whispered with as much hurt in his voice as possible but got no response.

Suddenly Oin climbed out of the boat. „I'll stay with the lad. He and Lili need company and my duty lies with the wounded."

Thorin nodded shortly in approval, relieved to know that someone capable was with his two beloved ones. But his heart sank a little when he saw Fili about to leave the boat as well. Quickly he stepped closer to his heir and Fili stopped to look up at him.

„Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!"

„Fili..."he began in protest but was cut by the young one's more firmer voice,

„I will carry him, if I must!"

Thorin straightened himself and mustered his most authoritative voice, „One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin."

„Do you think that is what Lili meant when she urged you to leave? To forget about your kin?" Fili tried to reason with him, but realized that this might have been the wrong choice of words.

„Keep her out of this! She encouraged me to go and do what I was always meant to do! She told me to go and reclaim my home and I will do that now! And I won't have a wounded dwarf in my company. You will carry him? Then you will carry us all to death!"

Fili blinked quite surprised about the harsh words of his uncle. But was this still his uncle? The young prince gave up arguing and left the boat. Thorin grabbed his arm but Fili yanked free.

„Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

Fili stepped closer and hissed, „I belong with my brother."

He turned and approached Oin and Kili. „Why is he doing this, Fili? Why?" Kili mumbled and leaned onto his brother's shoulder, his knees suddenly feeling weak.

„Shh...we will join them in a few days, I promise you that,"Fili reassured him. Sheera cast a glance along the boat and frowned as she stepped towards Fili, Kili and Oin.

„Where is Bofur?"

Bofur, in the meantime, woke up with a start as the sound of the trumpets reached his ears. He sat up and knocked his head at the table. „Ouh," he mumbled, scrambled to his feet, grabbed a glass of wine and emptied it on his way outside. At top speed he ran towards the docks.

„Bring good fortune to all!" the master of Laketown called and the crowd waved to the dwarves in the boat as they pulled away into the canal and started paddling away from the crowd. Thorin cast a last quick glance back at Kili, the miserable look on the young one's face made his heart ache for a second before he turned and tried to focus on his way ahead of them. He needed to shut out his quarrels with Fili and Kili, as well as the thoughts of Lili still ill and possibly dying. Erebor was his only desire now. Erebor...his home. A home he had hoped he could live in together with Lili and their child one day, but just like everything else in his life it was taken from him. Like everything he held dear in his heart. Ripped from him once more. And this time, he couldn't do anything against it. He couldn't heal Lili, nor could Sheera or Oin. It was clear to him that he might never see her again.

„Thorin..." Balin pulled him out of his thoughts as he touched his arm gently. He looked at him and saw his friend nodding to something ahead of them. The dwarf king turned his head into the direction and felt his heart sing again with the sight of the snowcapped mountain he had once called his home.

And Erebor...would soon be his again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh, I am so so sorry that it took me so long to update this story! Life is really super crazy at the moment with work, and my grandma needs a bit more help than usual and my mom broke her left hand so I have to commute between my apartment, to work, to my grandma, to my mom and back home so I had not much time to write a long chapter, but I really wanted to update this story. **

**So here you have a little filler chapter and I hope you enjoy it anyway! If you like it, please leave a review :)**

* * *

><p>Once the boat was out of sight, the remaining dwarves stood uncertainly at the dock while the people of Laketown went back to their normal daily life.<p>

Kili hissed in pain again, more than before while Fili and Bofur backed him. They looked uncertain, as if trying to figure out where they should go now. It was Sheera who reminded them that there was still someone else of their company in the city. Someone who needed them just as much as Kili needed someone with better healing skills than Sheera had.

„We should go back to Bard. Lili surely would like to know what is going on," she said determined and signaled them to follow her.

As they arrived at Bard's house, Bofur knocked loud and rapidly against the wooden door. It took only half a heartbeat and the door swung open. Bard stared at them confused and quite annoyed. He didn't mind that Lili was still in his house and he might have accepted Sheera too, but those dwarves again?

„No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away," he grumbled and tried to shut the door, but Bofur pushed his foot between and said,

„No! No, no! No one will help us; Kili's sick. He's very sick."

Bard cast a quick glance at the young dwarf being backed by Oin and Fili. It was clearly visible that he was extremely sick. Still, Bard hesitated until Sheera stepped forward with an angry expression on her face.

„If he doesn't get rest and medical treatment he will die! And there is still someone else inside your house who needs us!"

He sighed heavily and finally stepped aside. „Quick now," he said and signaled them to hurry inside before anyone could see he was still giving them shelter.

Sheera immediately went to Sigrid' room and entered carefully. Lili was still lying in bed, her squirrel curled up on her chest. She turned her head and furrowed her brow in utter confusion.

„What-what are you doing here? I thought you're with Thorin and the rest!"

Sheera reamined silent for a second as she took a seat next to the bed. She stroked over her pants before she looked back at her.

„Well-it's complicated."

„Why? Please, tell me what's wrong. You can be honest with me. There's no need to wrap me in cotton."

That was when they heard a painful groan coming from the kitchen. Lili jumped a bit startled which caused Billy to squeak in shock and he hopped onto the windowsill. Lili's emerald eyes found Sheera's sky-blue ones.

„Was that Kili?" she asked in a mix of concern and confusion. Kili was supposed to be with his brother. With his uncle and the rest of the company. But then again, she still had no idea why Sheera was still there as well.

„Kili's wound didn't heal properly. Thorin decided to leave him behind. Fili refused to leave his brother alone here and decided to stay too. Oin is here to try and aid me with healing Kili and you. Well, and Bofur missed the boat."

Lili couldn't believe what Sheera had just said. This was worse than she had imagined. Yes, Thorin still had able warriors by his side as well as Bilbo, but she had never dared to imagine he'd willingly leave one of his nephews behind, no matter if injured or not. And now he sailed to Erebor without Kili _and_ Fili. No, something wasn't right. Something was off, but she couldn't put a finger on it yet.

„I have a bad feeling," she whispered and sat up a bit. „I mean, Thorin left me behind because I told him to, but leaving his only heirs behind as well? He'd never do that!"

„I am sorry to break it to you, but he did just that. I don't know why. I just worry about Kili and you at the moment. Don't you have any idea how I could heal you?" Sheera watched her expectantly.

She shook her head and dropped back, leading her gaze to the ceiling. „My father-there has to be a reason why he is still alive after thousands of years. Just like me. But why am _I_ the one suffering while he is fine? Is evil always winning?"

Sheera sighed, shifted closer and took one of Lili's hands. „No, evil won't always win. There is still some good in this world-and it's worth fighting for. You have to fight, Liliana. For you, for Thorin for your baby-and if that means that your father has to die, you shouldn't even hesitate for one second. He is your personal demon and only you can defeat him."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Kili was lying on some kind of bed and moaned in pain. His face was covered in sweat. Bofur had filled a bowl with warm water and rushed to him. Fili looked at Oin in desperation.

„Can you not do something?"

„I need herbs, something to bring down his fever," the elder dwarf replied and saw Bard rummaging through his bag in search of some kind of medicines.

„I have nightshade, feverfew-"he said.

„They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asked in a fit of new hope.

Bard looked at him confused. „No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs."

„Pigs? Weed? Right!" Bofur pointed at Kili. „Don't move," and with that he rushed out of the house in search of pigs and hopefully he would find the Kingsfoil they needed so urgently.

* * *

><p>When Finian opened his eyes again after he had dozed off a while ago, it felt to him like a decade had passed. He blinked a couple of times and groaned as he looked up and still felt the thick rope around his wrists. His arms were behind his back and tied to a wooden post near the toilet booth of that stranger who had given them shelter. Well, most of them. Not him though, thanks to that red haired wench and her stinky friends.<p>

He growled and began rocking back and forth violently in an attempt to get rid of the bonds or maybe even break the wooden post, but nothing helped. With a frustrated sigh he leaned his head back and stared up at the cloudy, dark sky.

All he needed was a miracle, as it seemed. Oh, how much he wished someone would come and cut the rope. Whoever it was, he could then disarm and kill him. That way he would be free and armed and no one could come near him without getting severly injured or killed. Yes, that was much to the ancient dwarf's liking. He would never let anyone capture him again. He would never sit in a dark dungeon again or be tied next to a stinking toilet.

„You will all pay for this. Just you wait. All of you," he grumbled into his flaming red beard and cast a glance around and suddenly frowned. Was there someone jumping from roof to roof? More than one. There were at least two he could see from his current position. He squinted at the shadows, but he couldn't make out if those were men or elves. Or maybe even orcs? Had they finally caught up with them? No matter what, he had the feeling the gods had heard his prayers. He began rubbing the rope faster against the post, feeling it coming a bit more loose. Yes, he would get his revenge.

Soon, the red haired girl who claimed to be his daughter...would be dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you liked this chapter even if it was really just a filler. The next will be focused on Thorin again, with Bilbo and Smaug... and we'll get some very intense Laketown scene. <strong>

**Stay tuned! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Now this update came surprisingly fast, didn't it? ^^ **

**As for the anon I annoyed by not answering a question, I am deeply sorry about that. I didn't mean to disrespect or annoy anyone, I just had forgotten someone asked me something in the reviews. My bad. **

**As for the question if Galadriel and/or Gandalf ever learn that Thranduil has the Dragonhelm stolen from Thorin and Lili, I can only say...no! First of all, it would make no change in the course of the story, because they are in Dol Guldur anyway and have no clue what was going on in Mirkwood and now in Laketown/Erebor. And secondly...who said Thranduil is still in the possession of the helm? Just sit back and be a bit more patient, my dear readers! **

**And now, I hope I have answered all open questions and you can all enjoy this story! Like I promised, this chapter will be longer than the previous one :) **

* * *

><p>Even though Lili's knees felt rather wobbly, she wanted to be with the other dwarves instead of being locked in Sigrid's room the entire day. Sheera helped her get up while Billy sat on Lili's shoulder and together they went out and into the living room, where they found Fili, Oin, Sigrid, Tilda, Bard and Bain standing quite helplessly in front of Kili who was lying on some kind of bed, writhing in pain.<p>

„Where is Bofur? What takes him so long?" Fili asked desperately and looked at Bard. „Are you certain there is Kingsfoil somewhere nearby?"

„It is, he just has to find the pigs. It shouldn't be too long," Bard said and looked over as Sheera and Lili joined them.

Oin's eyes grew wide in surprise and he approached her quickly. „Why are you up? You should rest!"

„I rested long enough. Kili needs you more than I do," she said dismissively and shifted her weight from one foot to the other to ease the pressure on Sheera's shoulder a bit. Now that she saw it with her own eyes, she began to understand why Thorin had left Kili behind. He would have been too much of a burden, even more than she would have been. Without any knowledge of what would await them at or inside the mountain, his decision had been wise. Kili would've been unable to run or to keep quiet. Right now he was writhing and hissing in pain.

„Sheera—" Lili whispered. „Take me outside. I want to speak with him."

The half-elf didn't even need to ask who she was talking about and nodded lightly. Oin groaned and said,

„You overstrain yourself! Are you going to meet your father? That is not a good idea. He will only upset you and you shouldn't put yourself under stress at the moment."

Lili sighed heavily. „Listen, I feel better and my—my baby is well. I can feel it. All I need to do is to get rid of that demon that invaded my mind and poisened my body. And he is sitting outside, tied up and he has to listen to me, if he wants it or not. And no one is going to stop me. Take care of Kili. I will be back quickly."

Oin seemed to be reluctant, but finally he turned his attention back to Kili. Bard stepped closer and touched her arm lightly.

„Shall I go with you? Just in case—"

She smiled lightly at him. „No, thank you. I think I can handle that. Sheera will be with me."

He nodded and watched them step outside and finally began to wonder what was taking so long for the other dwarf to find the pigs and return to his house with the kingsfoil. Something was off. He had the feeling that something was definitely not right this night.

* * *

><p>A frustrated sigh escaped the dwarf king as he stared at the map in his hands. He couldn't believe this had just happened. After all the perils they went through to get to this point, after leaving his One and his nephews behind in Laketown with their fate no longer in his hands, he just now had lost the light. The light in his heart, but much more important to him in this very moment—the light of day.<p>

Durin's Day should be upon them in this very second, but the sun was setting lower and lower while they desperately tried to gain entrance into the mountain after Bilbo had finally spotted the staircase and they had climbed up the mountainside to reach the little rock-walled clearing. He had been so overwhelmed and happy when he saw the stone wall in front of him, for he had been certain that this was the spot where the door would be. And yet, after frantically searching and knocking and pushing, the wall did not gave way. Not even a keyhole was to be found which only frustrated him more and more.

He lifted his map again and studied it, just like he had done excessively the past months. There had to be another clue. Another sign. Slowly, he even doubted the words of the elf in Rivendell. Had Lord Elrond fooled him?

„The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. That's what it says," he mumbled and dropped his arms while the others muttered in anger and frustration. He looked back at the map and finally at Balin in hope that his eldest friend and trusted advisor would know an answer.

„What did we miss?"

He made a step closer to the white-haired dwarf and looked at him with so much pain and disappointment in his eyes. „What did we miss, Balin?"

Balin thought for a moment, but there was no way to answer that question. He had no clue what had happend. The only thing he knew was that this probably was the end of their quest.

„We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance," he patted Thorin's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him at least a bit. „Come, laddie. We should go back. Let us return to Laketown. You and Lili, you can both live a prosper life in the Ered Luin. We all do."

Thorin's head hung low for a moment, just like the rest of the company until they turned, one by one, and walked silently back to the staircase. Bilbo couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Were they serious? This wasn't over. This couldn't be over. They have come so far and now they simply gave up because of one setback. One of many. They had been through so many setbacks and now they gave up?

„Wait a minute! Where are you going?" he exclaimed and stepped towards Thorin. „You can't give up now!"

Thorin seemed to hesitate for just one second before he lifted the key and dropped it. He turned away and pressed the map against the hobbit's chest and left him standing alone, following the rest of his company to the staircase. The hobbit might think this wasn't over, but he knew better. This quest had failed and he had risked way too much already.

Bilbo looked down at the map, desperately trying to find any evidence of how and when the door could be opened. He was certain that the door was somewhere right in front of him.

„Stand by the grey stone—"he mumbled and approached the wall again. „When the thrush knocks—"he turned around in search of any sign that a thrush was nearby, but there was none. Not that he really believed there would have been a thrush, sitting on a stone and waiting for her sign to knock. „The setting sun—and the last light of Durin's Day will shine. Hmm. The last light. The last light."

He turned away from the wall, mutterin to himself, thinking hard what this could possibly mean. Oh, he wished Lili would be with him right now. She might have an answer to their problem. Or Gandalf—where the heck was he? He said they would meet at the lookout, but he did not come. Typical. When you needed the wizard the most, he was not there. He grumbled quietly and cast a glance up at the sky as if something had drawn his gaze towards it. His mouth dropped open when he saw the clouds part and gave way for a brightly shining moon casting its light down into the clearing. Suddenly, he heard a faint knock behind him. He frowned and slowly turned around, surprised to see a thrush sitting on a stone. Over and over again, it knocked against the stone with a snail in its beak. And that was the moment, the light of the moon hit the wall in front of him.

The thrush lifted up into the sky and left an excited hobbit behind. Bilbo stared at the wall with the biggest smile on his face. He drove his hand through his locks and chuckled in utter disbelief.

„The last light!"he mumbled and squinted at the wall, suddenly aware of the keyhole which had appeared in front of him. „The keyhole!" he exclaimed and turned around and ran halfway back to the staircase. „Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn!" he called excited and laughed in relief. This quest wasn't over! He had known it!

That was when he remembered that Thorin was no longer carrying the key with him. He had dropped it. Bilbo ran back to the clearing and searched the ground frantically, but he didn't see it. Oh no, had the wind blown it over the edge? Was the key lost? Suddenly, he felt something metallic beneath his foot, but before he could react, he saw the key about to drop over the edge. His heart seemed to stop beating for a second, when suddenly an iron-clad boot slammed down and stopped the key from falling. The hobbit looked up in surprise and saw Thorin staring back at him for a moment, before the dwarf king bent down and picked up the key.

„It isn't over—"Thorin said with a light smile while the other dwarves watched him in awe as he stepped towards the keyhole in the wall. He felt his heartbeat increasing rapidly in his chest and all the sorrow and concern was blown away in this very second as he felt the key sliding into the hole. He turned it and heard a very faint _snap_ inside. Immediately, he pushed against the wall and that was the moment the door was finally revealed to them. He pushed even more and slowly the door swung inside, giving way to a long, dimly lighted tunnel which was leading into the mountain. Thorin stared into the tunnel, unable to move or speak while old memories, childhood memories, flooded his mind.

„Erebor," was the first word that came to his mind once he found his voice again.

„Thorin—"Balin choked on his words a bit as he stepped closer to him, tears clearly visible in the old dwarf's eyes, while the rest of the company looked in stunned awe.

Thorin placed his hand on Balin's shoulder and smiled softly. „We made it," he whispered and finally made his first step into the mountain. He was home again. No matter what was waiting for them inside, but he was back. This was the place he grew up. The place where he had lived peacefully with his family. How much he wished Lili could share this special moment with him.

„I know these wall—these walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light," he said quietly and touched the stone walls tenderly as he stepped further into the tunnel, aware that Balin was right behind him as well as the others.

„I remember—"Balin whispered and smiled, lost in his own memories, just like Thorin.

One by one, the others stepped inside and Nori was the first who spotted the carving on the wall above the door. They turned and looked up in awe. Gloin's jaw dropped slightly open, his eyes grew wide. The carving showed the throne of Erebor, with the Arkenstone above it, sending out rays of light in all directions. Gloin stepped a bit closer to the door again and read the inscription,

„Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home."

Bilbo frowned and looked from the carving to Balin in hope the dwarf would explain this to him. Balin smiled and said,

„The throne of the king."

„Oh—" Bilbo nodded and looked back up. „And what's that above it?"

„The Arkenstone."

Now that confused the hobbit even more. „Arkenstone—and what's that?"he looked back at Balin, but much to his surprise, it was Thorin who turned towards them all and looked him straight in the eye with a light smile as he replied,

„That, Master Burglar, is why you are here."

* * *

><p>The crisp evening air played with her hair and Lili wished she'd have Thorin's coat in this very moment. Sheera felt the other girl shiver lightly.<p>

„We should go back inside,"she insisted and was about to turn around, but Lili stopped and looked at her sternly.

„No, please. It's fine, really," her voice was thick of desperation and determination. Sheera hesitated a moment but finally she moved on. Together they surrounded the house and came closer and closer to the toilet booth. Lili began to walk slower when she spotted him. She stopped.

„Sheera? Can you leave me alone with him? There are still things about me you don't know and I prefer to tell you in private sometime and not when being said in a heated argument with my—father," she said and almost spat the word 'father'.

„Are you certain?"

She nodded. „Yes. If I need help, I will call, don't worry."

„Don't let him upset you too much. If you feel the need to leave, just leave. You are still not back to your old strength. And your little one shouldn't be stressed too much as well," Sheera brushed lightly over Lili's tummy before she turned and left her alone. Lili watched her leave and finally she took a deep breath, straightened herself and approached the dwarf sitting tied up on the ground. A wide range of emotions flooded her the closer she stepped until he looked up at her with such a spiteful expression, that her own emotions narrowed down to simple and pure hate again.

Silently she stood right in front of him, her emerald eyes flashed in the light of the moon. She looked up. The last light of Durin's Day. She really hoped that Thorin had found the door by now. Maybe he was already inside the mountain. The cold hand of fear closed around her heart as she thought of her beloved one, facing the dragon. Oh, she wished he'd had the Dragonhelm with him. That elf king could've taken anything. He had taken Orcrist and Gurthang. But swords can be replaced. An ancient aritfact and heirloom of her family—not.

„If you came to stare at me like a caged animal, you better leave again," Finian grumbled and looked at her without any clear emotion. Though his voice told her he was angry.

„I came to talk to you."

„We have nothing to discuss, wench! You tied me up here-"

„I did _not_ tie you up!" she hissed and stepped closer. „But I would if Dwalin hadn't done it already! You deserve to sit on the ground, unable to move! While you deserve so much worse. You shouldn't even breathe the same air like me!"

„Oh, stop that nonsense—"

Lili paced back and forth in front of him, desperately trying to bring her emotions into words. There was so much she wanted to shoot at him, to yell at him. But what first? And how? Should she really cause a commotion? She felt her body began to tremble lightly, if from the fresh air outside or from the anger, she did not know. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, fighting it down to take the stress away from her and her baby. Her hand lowered down to her tummy and stroked gently over it, as if she tried to soothe the little one inside her.

„Mahal, don't tell me you carry a bastard inside you," Finian said in a mocking fashion when he saw her gesture. Lili turned and glared at him again.

„Don't you ever use the name of Mahal in front of me! And my child is no bastard, unlike _you!_"

„If I remember correctly—aren't _you_ a bastard, too? Born from that stupid wench—what was her name again? I might have quitten forgotten."

The sound of flesh slapping flesh hung in the air for a moment and Lili stared down at her hand that had just slapped her father's cheek with such force, that it had left a red mark on his face.

„Lalaith! Her name was Lalaith!" she yelled at him and slapped him again. „Do you remember her now? Huh? Do you?"

„You're just as insane as she was!" he hissed and rocked back and forth violently in an attempt to break his cuffs. He knew he would kill her. He would kill all of them. And he knew he'd get the chance and she would beg for mercy, but he would not hear it. He would drive a sword through her heart. Or better—through her belly to kill her bastard first. „I will kill you, you know that right? But you know what? I might rape you first! Yes, I would rape you like I did with your mother and I will enjoy it! I will destroy you and make you suffer like I made her suffer and in the end I will finish it like I should have back then! I will take a knife and cut you open and make you bleed like a pig!"

He hadn't seen it coming when out of nowhere, her fist crashed against his jaw. It wasn't a hard punch, but still it hurt more than he had thought it would. She reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. „Get up! Get on your feet!" she hissed and tugged at his shirt violenty until he groaned and slowly got up.

„What now? Now you want to kill me?" he chuckled. „As if you would really do that. You're just a whiny wench that had let herself impregnate from some dwarf lord."

Another punch met the other side of his jaw. „His name is Thorin! Thorin Oakenshield and he is your king!"

„Is he? Too bad I don't care about royalty too much. Your mother was a highborn lady, too. Didn't stop me from violating her highborn body," he grinned at her, a line of blood trickled down his chin and Lili realized just now that she had knocked one of his teeth out. He didn't seem to notice it yet and she had not the intention to tell him.

„I should kill you right here, _Finian_," she spat. She wasn't able to call him father. This dwarf might be the one who made her, but she was not him. It was disgusting enough that she shared his blood, but she would no longer accept him corrupting her soul.

„Ah, like father like daughter, huh?" he chuckled mockingly again. „Such a tight bond that we even share the urge to kill the other."

„Be quiet, already! Be quiet! Be quiet! _Be quiet!"_ she yelled and punched his face over and over again and with a final move she grabbed his shoulders and drove her knee right between his legs, crushing him and making him cry out in pain as he sunk to the ground, groaning and almost whimpering. Lili panted heavily and stepped back, surprised about her own ability to make him feel at least a bit of the same pain he had given her mother once. She looked down at her fists, covered a bit in blood. Her father's blood. And she did feel nothing else but relief washing through her body. He was still alive, yes. But he no longer scared her or angered her.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She jumped startled and turned. „Bard-"she whispered and saw his angered expression but it was directed at Finian. „It's fine—it's—just take me back inside," she said reassuringly and walked away from her father who still sat writhing in pain.

„You will pay for that!" he hissed but Lili ignored him. Bard placed his arm around her shoulder, feeling her body relaxing again.

„I'm glad you came. For a split second I thought about taking a stone and crushing his skull to end his life forever," she said as they stepped into his house again.

He smiled softly. „I don't know if I might have stopped you. As far as I can tell, it's all he deserves."

As they entered the living room again, she saw that Bofur had returned again with a bundle of kingsfoil in his hands. Sheera approached Lili and Billy jumped onto her shoulder again, nuzzling his little nose against her neck.

„How do you feel?" the elf asked and led her to the sofa where Lili lowered down with a heavy sigh.

„I feel—free. Better, somehow. I think, I finally cleared my soul from him."

She looked over at Kili, still obviously in pain, but he had stopped writhing. Fili sat right next to his brother, stroking over his head while Oin tried to figure out what to do with the kingsfoil now.

And all of a sudden—the earth shook violently.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might have been a bit more violent, but I think it was exactly what Lili needed to do. <strong>

**Stay tuned for Bilbo & Co vs Smaug …. and of course, Legolas & Tauriel vs Orcs ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, my lovely readers! I found time again to get back to this story and I hope you are still interested in it. This chapter will be entirely set in Laketown. :) **

**If you have any questions or want to tell me what you think, feel free to write a review (much appreciated) or a PM (I looove receiving PM). **

**And now, enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"Wh-what was that?" Sheera asked and looked over at Bard. One look into his eyes and she already knew the answer before he even spoke.<p>

"It's coming from the mountain,"he said.

Lili's heart skipped a beat and a knot formed in her throat. If that sound came from the mountain it could only mean the dragon had been awoken. And if the dragon was awake, everyone inside or neart the mountain would be in danger. Or even dead already. She shook her head lightly and turned her attention back to their current situation as she saw Fili leaving Kili's side to approach Bard and his family.

"You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here."

He looked and sounded so regal in this very moment that Lili thought if Thorin could see him now he'd be so proud of his eldest nephew. She knew Fili would be a great king one day. Just like Thorin would be before him. Yes, she did not give up on him yet. He was alive. She knew it. She could feel it. He was her soul-mate. She surely would feel it if his soul would vanish his body. And secretely, she wished she hadn't lost the Dragonhelmet of her ancestor. It would be of great help for Thorin and the company by now.

"Don't worry too much, dear,"Oin said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They will be fine."

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Aye, I guess you're right."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda suddenly said quietly as she pressed hersefl against her father. He looked down at her with a soft smile and stroked over her head.

"No, darling."

Lili could see the sorrow on his face as he looked at her for a second.

He cast a glance at all three of his children, then to the dwarves and finally he looked at Lili again and much to her surprise, the sorrow on his face had vanished and been replaced by determination. As if something had suddenly come to his mind. He looked at the ceiling and reached up, pulling a black arrow from the wall. Curiously, Lili stepped closer and remembered something Balin had told them a few days ago. She gasped and looked from the arrow to Bard and said,

"Is this...one of Girion's arrows? From Dale?"

He nodded. "The last one, actually."

That didn't relieve them very much though. If the dragon would really come to attack Laketown and Bard had the intention of using the arrow on him...that would mean he had only one shot. One single shot that would define the destiny of all of them. He either hit the dragon fatally or they'd die all in dragonfire.

Then, Tilda spoke once more, "The dragon, it's going to kill us."

Bard looked at all of them and replied, "Not if I kill it first."

"And how do you intent to do that? The guards will be on your heels as soon as you leave your house. They watch this house, remember?" Lili asked concerned. Yes, she trusted Bard. She trusted his abilities. Still, this wouldn't be an easy task at all.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine,"he then turned to his son, "You come with me. I need your help."

Bain nodded eagerly and stepped to the door. Before Bard followed him, he turned to Lili once more. "Take care of my daughters. Just in case..."

She placed her hand on his arm and nodded. "I will protect them with my life if I must."

They held gaze for a moment and then Bard stepped away and left his house together with Bain. Tilda and Sigrid stepped closer to Lili who immediately placed her arms around them both.

"Your father is a very brave man,"she said. "You will be with him again, I promise."

* * *

><p>Bofur couldn't say for how long he had been looking for the kingsfoil until he had finally found some. Relieved, he hurried back to Bard's house as fast a he could when all of a sudden he stopped and turned to look around. The street behind him was desolated. So was the rest of the city as it seemed. He looked up at the rooftops, having a strange feeling inside of him. The feeling of being watched. But still he couldn't hear nor see anything except for a sudden commotion somewhere. Guards were yelling something, apparently chasing someone. Quickly, Bofur hid in the shadow between two houses as he heard them coming towards him.<p>

He spotted Bain running past him, holding something long and dark in his hands. From his position, Bofur suspected it to be a spear or maybe an arrow. He stepped out of his hiding place and overheard the guards and Bard. Shocked he realized Bard was about to be arrested.

"Oh no..."he breathed and decided it would be best to finally return to Bard's house. Not just because Kili needed the medicine as fast as possible, but also to inform his friends about the current situation. He turned and ran along the wooden planks, his heavy boots thumping on the ground. But he didn't care who might hear him. And that was his biggest mistake.

* * *

><p>"I...I need some fresh air,"Sigrid said after pacing nervously up and down in the livingroom.<p>

"But stay close,"Lili said and watched her step outside onto the small balcony outside the front door. She had been outside for just a few seconds as she heard a noise nearby. Leaning over the balcony she called, "Da? Is that you,Da?"

As there came no answer she sighed and was about to turn back inside when out of nowhere, an Orc dropped from the roof and landed in front of her. With a high pitched scream she tried to close the door, but the Orc stopped her with his sword and pushed the door open.

Lili, Sheera, Bain - who had made it back home safely-, and the rest of them jumped up in shock upon hearing her scream. Sigrid hurried to her brother, both sisters pressed against him. Oin stepped protectively in front of the children while Sheera tried to protect the defenseless Kili on the table. With a loud bang the back door of the house slammed open and another orc entered. Oin grabbed some plates and threw it at him, but in that moment a third Orc fell through the roof. Billy jumped and bit one of them into the ears, while Fili struggled to defend himself against the other one. Lili hurried over and stepped between Sigrid and Tilda while Oin defended Bain. Pots and plates flew through the air and the situation became more and more dangerous.

"Get down!" Sigrid grabbed her sister and they girls hid under a bench but it didn't take long til one of the Orcs pulled the bench up and tossed it across the room. The girls screamed and Lili hurried over and jumped onto the Orc's back.

"Stay away from them, filth!" she growled and the Orc stumbled through the room trying to get rid of her. Together they crashed through the back door and landed on the ground near the wooden post where Finian, Lili's father, was still tied to. He rocked back and forth trying to break free from the rope around his wrists or to break the post, but to no avail.

"Kill her!" he yelled at the Orc that had managed to roll around and pin her to the ground. "Do it!" Finian called again.

The Orc laughed a deep, evil laugh as he brought his face close to hers. He had her wrists pinned to the ground and grinned at her. "Killing you won't be as much fun as torturing you a bit before that, don't you think?"

Lili panted heavily, fear filled her heart and she tried to sit up but was pressed down again with such force that she saw stars for a second as her head connected with the ground. She saw the face of the Orc lean down again, she could feel it's hot, foul breath on the skin of her face and with a disgusted whimper she squeezed her eyes shut as the ugly creature licked over her cheek.

"Tastes...delicious..."he chuckled evily again and suddenly pressed his knee between her legs. "I'm sure you'd make a good slave, too."

Not only did she feel violated by the Orc's words and touches. What made her even more disgusted was that all this happened right in front of the man that had raped her mother all those centuries ago. Her biological father was watching her own abusion. Not only was she certain he enjoyed the sight of that, but he also _encouraged_ the Orc to _kill_ her.

She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks and once more the Orc licked her cheeks, tasting the salty taste of her tears. She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes. She saw Finian grinning at her a triumphant grin. The Orc followed her gaze and seemed to just now take notice of the dwarf tied up to the post.

"Who are you?" the Orc growled.

"Finian. No friend of those,"he nodded towards the door and then at her. "You'd really do me a favor if you kill her and the rest of that lot."

The orc eyed him for a moment and looked back at her. "You reek like him. Who is he?"

Lili remained silent, her face turned blank. Suddenly, he slapped her and asked more aggressive, "_Who_ is he?"

"_My father!"_she cried out. "He is my father,"she said as her voice broke and the stream of tears didn't stop anymore.

The Orc chuckled and slowly let go of her. He took two daggers and rammed them into the ground, pinning her sleeves so she couldn't move her hands and had to stay on the ground. Panic rose in her again and she looked up. The sound of fighting inside the house was like far away. She watched the Orc approach Finian and secretely she prayed he'd kill him. As he unsheathed his dagger her hopes rose, but was crushed as the Orc stepped behind him and cut the ropes around his hands and finally the one around his feet.

"Wouldn't it be tragic...the own father plunging a knife into his daughter's guts?"the orc said with evil amusement in his voice. After being tied up for several days, Finian struggled a little to get back to his feet. Once he stood, he nodded at the orc and then looked down at her. "Maybe...daddy wants to have some more fun with her before he puts an end to her life,"the disgusting creature breathed into Finian's ear.

Lili's eyes grew wide as she saw the dangerous spark in her father's emerald eyes. They turned darker. From sadistic lust. Bloodlust. Lust to torture, rape and murder his own child. She struggled to get free, but the daggers were too deep in the ground and she only cut herself in the attempt to get free.

"_Help!"_she cried out but no one seemed to hear her over the commotion inside.

Finian stepped closer and knelt down over her. "Why don't you start being nice to your father?"

"You evil pig!"she hissed and spat in his face which only resulted in a hard backhand slap connecting to her cheek.

"You really need to shut up,"he growled and shifted closer towards her head, all the while unbuckling his belt.

Did he really think it was a good idea what he had on mind? Even though she knew he would kill her right away for biting him into his member if he dared to put it into her mouth, she would take the risk. Out of pure hate and satisfaction. Just as he was sticking his hand into his pants, an arrow flew past them. It killed the Orc right away. Finian shifted off of her and crawled backwards until his back hit the wall. Lili looked around, trying to make out who was out there when suddenly Legolas appeared. Surprised, she stared at him as he pulled the daggers out of the ground to free her. Quickly she got up from the floor. Immediately, the elf prince nocked an arrow again and pointed it at Finian.

"Aren't you the dwarf from our dungeons?"he growled at him.

Finian just glared at him. Legolas looked over his shoulder at Lili. "What shall happen to him?"

Her face, bloody from the slaps she received that night, turned blank again. All emotions left her eyes as she looked from Legolas to her father. She stepped closer towards him and kicked him right between his legs. Howling in pain, he fell forward. As he sat up staight again after a moment, she turned towards the elf again. They held gaze for a moment and finally she nodded at him.

"Kill him."

And without another look at him she stepped towards the door. She paused just for one second as the sound of the arrow hitting her father's chest reached her ear. And without looking back she entered the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew...intense, wasn't it? <strong>

**Let me know what you think! :) **


End file.
